


We can be friends

by hollydermovoi



Category: Grimm (TV), Leverage
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team (Nate) decides to move to Portland, there's only one person whose permission Hardison is absolutely certain to get.</p><p>Or: what if the team were wessen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from, as usual, but I'm going with it.

Then:  
There's a _reason_ Hardison works alone, and unlike other wessen, it's not because his kind are particularly anti-social. In fact, his kind, while well known for their exceedingly large amounts of fear and paranoia, is also very well known for their sense of community and willingness to work with others.

The problem Hardison has with working with other wessen in the criminal worls is most of them- actually, _all_ of them, sans himself- were predators. Hardison was _very_ much not ok with putting himself in more danger, so he worked alone.

This was a lot of money though. And it presented a challenge. Hardison had been itching to try out supressing a woge in the face of fear, even if it meant working for Dubenich.

Of course, it turns out that Dubenich is the _least_ of his problems, because the man running the con is Nate Ford, the siegbarste who'd been hunting him since high school, and other criminal wessen, who he'd never met, but who he'd certainly heard about.

Now:  
Alec Hardison stood in front of a zauberbiest _prince_ and oddly, wasn't scared.

Huh. Guess all that time spent with the terrifying duo that was Eliot and Parker has done him some good afterall, even if he _knew_ Eliot was going to kill him after the other shoe dropped.

"Can I help you?" His Royal Majesty, Captain Sean Renard asked, not looking up from his paperwork. Hardison waited until the officer who had guided him to Renard's office had left and closed the door before he said "My lord," which caused the royal to look up "My name is Alec Hardison. I'm a hacker."

"Are you here to turn yourself in?" he said, sounding only vaguely interested. He totally knew he had the power here and would use it if Hardison angered him for sure.

Hardison still wasn't scared. Renard could lock him up, sure, but he was sure Parker and Eliot would steal him out of prison. Relatively. As long as they didn't find out about Nate's plan, they'd get him out. With this knowledge, he was comfortable with responding with "No, I am not."

Renard's eyebrow went up and his eyes got colder. The air was definitely more foreboding now, but Hardison still wasn't scared. "I'm here to tell you that Leverage headquarters is moving to Portland."

"And why would you tell me that?"

"Because we're all wessen.


	2. Chapter 2

Renard snorts, looking amused.

"Wessen, huh. What kind of wessen are you, exactly?"

"Well, Nate- that's our mastermind- he's a siegbarste. Sophie, our grifter, she's a hexenbiest. Eliot, our hitter, is a jägerbar and Parker, our thief is a pflichttreue."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what kind of wessen are you?" he asked.

Hardison shuffled back a pace and took a second to think. Renard must be _very_ strong if he could tell Hardison was a wessen under the blockers he used to disguise himself from Parker and Eliot's senses. On the other hand, Hardison had been successfully shielding himself from the predators he was still rather hesitant to call his friends for years now, and he didn't want to potentially give that up by telling Renard what he was.

"None of your business." he said firmly. "I am no threat, that's what's important. And you _must_ know that, or about what Leverage does, or you'd've locked me up by now." 

There was a pause as the zauberbiest considered this. And then he smiled. "This is true Mr. Hardison," he said with a charming smile. "However, some of my acquaintences may need to investigate for themselves."

*

Eliot Spencer was dicing onions when his phone vibrated. Frowning slightly, he put his knife and swiped his finger across it as Hardison had taught him to do. He frowned at the one word Hardison had sent him.

 _Incoming,_ it said. "Incoming _what_?" he growled grouchily. "Damnit Hardison!" Hardison was usually _too_ verbose in texts for Eliot's tastes, but this was _way_ too vague.

When he'd first joined the team, he'd been very reluctant to listen to Hardison or use his gadgets, but the longer he'd spent with the human, the more he'd grown to appreciate him. He hid most of his affection behind a gruff exterior and threats because it seemed that anytime he tried to be affectionate, Hardison shied away. Well, Eliot was a gentleman, so he'd respect this wish.

Parker...not so much. Pflichttreue were possessive by nature, though could reluctantly leave their loved ones alone if their parents had taught them control. But Parker hadn't had any parents and she was _very_ unsocioble, even by pflichttreue standards. Somehow though, she managed not to rub Hardison the wrong way _too_ often, unless she was pushing him off of buildings, which she enjoyed to do and Eliot enjoyed watching.

He heard a key turn in the door, and turned. Almost immediately, he tensed, because Hardison had _people_ with him, and one smelled _very_ clearly of blutbad. 

"Clients or enemies?" he asked, picking up the knife again and twirling it. He wouldn't use this knife to hurt anyone, but _they_ didn't know that. Hardison rubbed the back of his head, shifting his weight nervously and Eliot was even _more_ defensive. He heard something behind him rustle and he knew Parker had joined them. Immediately he felt much safer because unlike Hardison, Parker was highly capable of defending herself. Between the two of them, they could take down this blutbad and his friends. " _Hardison._ " he repeated. "Are they _clients_ or _enemies_?" 

"Eliot," says Hardison nervously. "Parker. Could y'all woge for me?"

Parker didn't even question it, she just did what Hardison asked and after only a very brief hesitation, Eliot did as well. Then the reason for Hardison's nervousness became quite clear. Because accompanying the male blutbad and the female fuchsbao was a _Grimm_. All Eliot could think of was getting Hardison _away from the Grimm_ and apparantly Parker thought the same because in the next second they were on the attack, fully woged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siegbarste- determined, vengeful,ogre like creatures  
> hexenbiest- witch like creature  
> Jägerbar- bear like creature  
> pflichttreue- white panther like creature.


End file.
